The Return
by kanetaker
Summary: The undertaker returns, but not as expected, takes place one year ago..........
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-The Return ****

Chapter 1-The Return

May 21, 2000------Judgment Day

Ross: We are down to the last 5 minutes of this One hour Iron man match for the WWF championship.

King: So far, this match has been great, what else can our superstars do?

The lights in the arena go out, and a strange eerie glow of light and fire erupts from prime spots all around. A shadowy figure dressed in black walks down the ramp. He is a tall man covered in a long black robe. He enters the ring and the ref, Shawn Michaels, is trying to call some officials out to the ring. He man grabs Michaels neck, he is lifted off the ground, and dropped on his back. Then, the man grabs Triple H's neck, and does the same move. HHH begins to stir after a moment

Ross and Lawler are dumbfounded, and have no clue who this man can be, but they both have speculations.

Ross: Oh My God, who could this man be?

The man stands there, after his attack on the ref. The Rock and Triple H have no idea why this man has interrupted in this match. Michaels begins to stir, and looks at the wrestlers. They shrug their shoulders and the figure turns to leave. He runs to the man to try and uncover who he is, and jumps on his back, but his first attempt fails, as he is thrown to the ground. He picks up Michaels and puts him on his shoulders, setting the man up for a familiar finishing maneuver, kind of like a piledriver. Michaels wriggles free and manages to pull off the hood hiding this mans identity.

The crowd grows quiet and almost as white as the figures complexion, as the man standing on the ramp begins to raise his arms slowly, rolls his eyes, and does his maniacal laugh that begins to echo throughout the arena, as he leaves.

With no other choice, Michaels is forced to give the final fall to HHH, because of interference.

Ross: OH MY GOD, I cannot believe all we have seen tonight. We have new tag champs, and we have seen the return of the Lord of Darkness, The Undertaker. What does this mean for our new champ, Triple H, and for the rest of the superstars in this doomed federation?


	2. Union

Chapter 2-Union ****

Chapter 2-Union

The following evening on Raw is War

Kane comes out to his outstanding entrance.

Ross: Here comes "The Big Red Machine", Kane, whose half brother, The Undertaker made his dramatic return last night, costing the Rock his chance to retain the Championship gold!

King: I wonder if this has anything to do with last nights……wait, Kane is grabbing a mic.

Kane: Many…feel...that...my brothers' return…..came at a perfect time. I on the other hand feel………………

……………. The lights in the arena go out, and a familiar laugh followed by eerie music erupts, and the Man from the Darkside emerges from from behind the curtain.

King: After last night, who knows what is on the mind of this deeply disturbed man.

Ross: And with has brother out here, this could turn in to a battle on no time.

Undertaker walks up to his brother, and grabs the mic from his hand.

Undertaker: Kane, you, above anybody else, should know the reason for my return. I want the chance I had before I was suspended. When I was suspended indefinitely" by this companies owner, Vince McMahon……

The crowd starts to chant obscenities when they hear his name……

Undertaker: I had a chance, but I refused to fight, for my own good reasons, so I was forced to leave. Me and my partner at the time, The Big Show, were about to wreak some true havoc on every member of this roster. But now, the Big Show has become a mere shell, nothing but an emotional blob, he lost his father, he lost the Championship to Triple H, so now I return to find some one new, some one to teach my evil ways to……

Kane: And you want………

Undertaker: I want you, Kane. You have shown so much potential since I have left, and you have also felt so much pain, and you are close to becoming another Big Show, lost in the mix. But you are my brother, and I want no one else to fight by my side…I want us to be true "Brothers Of Destruction"!

Kane: …Let…me…ask you something. You expect me, you're little bother, and the person…you burned, to join you? You killed our mother, you disfigured me, and you want me to join you?

There is mixed reactions from the crowd, many chant "yes", many, "no"!

Undertaker: Kane, we have so much history together. We have devastated so many people, and Kane, we could dominate like never before!

Ross: What will Kane do? He can either join his brother, or feel his wraith.

King: I don't know, but I do know this, I can hear the fear in the voices of both these men!

Kane: You know something, Mark? I actually believe you. So… I accept, I will join you in your path of destruction------and Kane raises his arms and lets them downBOOM, and the crowd cheers as they walk slowly into the back, reunited again, but for how long?


	3. Chance

Chapter 3- Chance ****

Chapter 3- Chance

Smackdown……. Jerry "the King" Lawler, and Michael Cole are talking about the Lord of Darkness' return, and his new alliance with Kane.

King: Well, a lot can happen. Kane has become a force to be reckoned with.

Cole: I know King, this could be the beginning of the end for a lot of our superstars.

The lights go out, as the organ music begins to fill the arena, and a maniacal laugh echoes, BOOM, a mix of Kane and The Undertaker's music plays, with a combined video, as they walk down to the ring. Undertaker has a mic in hand, and looks ready to speak!

Undertaker: Now, the reason we are here is to let all of you know, who it was who said my suspension was over. The person responable for my return is none other than……….

"No Chance" begins to play, and out walks Vince McMahon, and he looks pissed.

Vince: Before you start to run your mouth, dead man, I would like to inform the people in this arena, that the man who allowed you to come back was……….ME!!!!!!!!! 

The crowd begins to cheer!

Undertaker: Yes, this is true, and with Kane as my partner, we shall dominate this Federation like we were born to do!

Vince: I know, I know, and I am the man to make you that force.

Kane: And…how…do you expect to do that?

Vince: By giving you a chance. I am sick of my daughter Stephanie and my "son-in-law" HHH. The only reason HHH is champ now, was because that retard Shawn Micaels gave the final fall to him because of your interefrence. And now, I feel you deserve a chance.

Undertaker: And what kind of chance are you talking about?

Vince: I want you, in this very ring, to dominate the tag-team of X-pac and Road-Dogg, the tag champs, in a title match!

Undertaker: If that is what you want, we will do it!

Vince: Oh, it is. And whatever happens, we will take it from there!


	4. Later That Night

Chapter 4:Later That Night ****

Chapter 4:Later That Night

Lawler: Well, here it is, tonight's main event.

Cole: The Tag Team championsip is on the line!

Kane and Undertaker are on their way to the ring. Undertaker slowly raises his arms as the lights in the arena go on. Kane then proceeds to raise his arms, then he drops them and fire burst from the ringposts. The brothers look at each other and nod in approval.

The lights dim again, this time, making way for the remainder of the group known as D-Generation X. Road Dogg, followed by X-pac, make their way to the ring.

The match begins with red-hot commentary from Lawler and Cole.

Undertaker starts off the match. He takes Road-Dogg , and tosses him across the ring like a rag-doll. He takes the limp arm of Road-Dogg, and twists it, stepping up on the turnbuckle, and jumping off, giving the man a back clothesline. Road-Dogg manages to get a tag to the reluctant X-pac, who enters the ring anyway. 

He runs at the Undertaker, only to be clotheslined anyway. Undertaker tags Kane in, Kane clotheslines X-pac, and then suplexes him.

Cole: This match may be over sooner than we think!!!

Kane chokeslams X-pac, and goes for the pin, 1…2…Road-Dogg breaks the pin. This brings Undertaker into the ring, who grabs Road-Dogg and throws him out of the ring. They do a double chokeslam, and Kane does the tombstone piledriver. 1….2…..3, new tag champs.

King: We have new tag champs, wow, what a match!

HHH's music begins to play , and he walks out, World Championship around his waist, and he stands there laughing, while Undertaker and Kane just celebrate………….


End file.
